It´s Cold In My Heart
by gigiketchup
Summary: Quando nos sentimos sós, começamos a sentir um frio intenso penetrando nos nossos corações... Nesta fanfic, Misty apenas procura um ombro amigo para desabafar.


**It´s Cold In My Heart**

Domingo... mais um domingo. O que eu estou fazendo? Nada... Só estou sentada no balanço de um parque, me balançando aos poucos... de novo. Um vento frio parece sussurrar tristes palavras no meu ouvido, um ar gelado passa no meu rosto fazendo a minha garganta gelar... Não, não tem ninguém neste playground, somente mais uma alma perdida chamada Misty.

Estou me sentindo como, me sentia quando estava na escola: sozinha no intervalo, procurando alguém para conversar. Me sentia perdida, não tinha ninguém... ás vezes só ficava olhando as outras crianças brincando, jogando bola, correndo... estava vazia por dentro. Nessa época, meus pais tinham acabado de falecer. Nós mudamos de cidade após o acidente... porém, eu estava, tão... tão perdida. Minhas irmãs eram pequenas também, porém elas me tratavam com desprezo... claro! Eu fui a culpada de tudo, eu praticamente matei os meus pais.

Suspirei, olhei para o céu nublado e observei um casal que passava rindo na rua. Sim, eu gostaria de estar felizes como eles, mas simplesmente eu não posso e não devo. Por que eu tenho que me sentir assim? Senti os meus olhos arderem, mas não era por causa do frio... de repente vi a terra se molhar por um pingo... na verdade esse pingo era uma lágrima que havia caído de mim. Comecei a soluçar e estava sentindo as lágrimas quentes passando pelo o meu rosto gelado, devido o frio.

Me abracei soluçando ligeiramente, quando fui interrompida por uma voz:

Ah! Finalmente eu te achei Misty! -

A voz era totalmente familiar... era Ash. O amigo do qual eu havia acompanhado por anos, no começo a gente brigava o tempo todo, mas com o tempo aprendemos a nos respeitar e ser mais amigo do outro. Ele já tinha 16 anos, eu 17. Ele não era mais um menino mimado e birrento, tinha se tornado um rapaz muito doce e amigavél. Eu rapidamente limpei as minhas lágrimas enquanto ele se aproximava...

Misty, o que você está fazendo aqui? Por que saiu do centro pokémon, sem avis... -

Ele parou de falar, eu estava olhando para baixo, ainda sentada no balanço. Ele já havia percebido que eu estava chorando... lentamente ele se agachou na minha frente e levantou o meu rosto com os seus dedos, fazendo eu olhar para ele. Num tom preocupado, me perguntou:

O que aconteceu? - - Não foi n-nada... -

Ele passou a mão no meu rosto lentamente e sentou-se no balanço ao lado.

Você não quer falar comigo o que aconteceu? -

Desculpe, Ash. Eu não quis te preocupar... é que eu só não estou me sentindo bem, é isso. -

Misty... não minta para mim. -

Suspirei, ele não iria desistir tão fácil. Mesmo tendo amadurecido, continuava o mesmo teimoso de sempre.

Meus... meus pais faleceram nessa cidade... -

Oh... me desculpe. -

Não, não tem problema... eu estava precisando de alguém mesmo para conversar. -

Mas... -

Meus pais morreram aqui em um acidente de carro, eu tinha 3 anos de idade... Bem, eles estavam andando muito rápido de carro e acabaram batendo. -

Sinto muito, Misty. -

Eu matei os meus pais... -

Ash me olhou incrédulo, não estava entendendo muito bem.

Como assim? Você não tinha só 3 anos de idade? -

Sim, mas foi por minha causa que eles morreram... - Respirei fundo antes de prosseguir com a conversa - Naquele dia, eu tinha me escondido deles. Estava emburrada por que eles não compraram uma boneca para mim... mas, eles não sabiam que eu estava escondida no hotel. Eles me procuraram, até ficarem desesperados e saírem com o carro correndo. -

Ash ouvia atentamente tudo o que eu dizia.

Foi tudo minha culpa! Minha Culpa! -

Comecei a chorar frenéticamente, como uma garotinha de 3 anos que havia acabado de ser informada pelas irmãs, que havia matado os pais delas. Ash parecia não aguentar me ver daquele jeito, se ajoelhou na minha frente e me abraçou. Eu coloquei minha cabeça apoiada em seu peito, acabando molhando toda sua blusa com minhas lágrimas, poucos aos poucos eu fui caindo do balanço aos braços de Ash, onde acabei ficando ajoelhada na sua frente... mais uma vez chorando.

Misty, está tudo bem... você não matou os seus pais. -

Como não? - Perguntei entre os soluços indignada.

Eles sofreram um acidente, foi coisa do destino, não foi culpa sua, entendeu? Não foi culpa sua! - Ele falou enquanto passava a mão no meu cabelo solto.

Mas... minhas irmãs... -

Suas irmãs disseram aquilo, por que elas estavam também sofrendo com o que aconteceu. -

Elas me odeiam, Ash. -

Não, elas não te odeiam, elas te amam, Misty. - Disse num tom muito doce - Você sabe disso. E você sabe também que seus pais não iriam gostar se visse você se sentindo culpada pelo resto da vida. -

Eu... -

Ele me olhou mais uma vez nos olhos, droga! Eu odiava quando ele fazia aquilo, ele sabia que era o meu ponto fraco. Toda vez que eu o via me olhando daquele jeito, eu me esquecia de tudo, tudo mesmo... a única coisa que eu me lembrava era o tanto que o amava. O tanto que eu sofria por enconder todo aquele sentimento, por tantos anos...

Seus pais te amam e eles estão no céu agora, orando por você Misty... -

Ás vezes eu sinto, como se todos me odiassem... -

Não aguentei, soltei aquelas palavras sem intenção.

Misty, Seus pais te amam, suas irmãs te amam, todos os seus pokémons e seus amigos te amam. -

Ash... e você? - Olhei com os olhos húmidos e com o rosto avermelhado para ele - Você também me ama?

Ele simplesmente sorriu, colocou um dedo de baixo do meu queixo e foi aproximando o seu rosto lentamente, me afastei um pouco dele, mas logo percebi o que ele ia fazer. Minha respiração ficou mais acelerada do que já estava, e em fração de segundos pude sentir os meus lábios se ajuntarem os lábios de Ash, senti o seu hálito doce entrar na minha boca em seguida, senti sua língua quente e sedenta de amor de entrelaçar com a minha. Nos beijamos por uns 10 minutos... depois nos separamos, Ash envergonhado olhou para mim e disse baixinho no meu ouvido.

Eu sou o que mais ama você nessa terra. -

Sorri. Não sei como e nem o por que, que em fração de segundos minha tristeza e toda a minha culpa desapareceram... senti como estivesse sendo iluminada pelos meus pais.

Eu também te amo, Ash. -

Ele retriubuiu o sorriso e se levantou, me puxando para cima em seguida.

Agora, você está se sentindo melhor? -

Eu não respondi, só afirmei com a cabeça.

Podemos voltar para o centro pokémon? -

Bem... se você me continuar beijando lá, podemos voltar sim... - Respondi envergonhada, mas também pude perceber que Ash ficou muito ruborizado com minhas palavras. Ele me abraçou pela cintura e saímos caminhando, enquanto em pensamento eu agradecia.

" Obrigada mamãe, obrigado papai, por ter me dado este presente na terra... Ash Ketchum! "

**FIMMMMM**

Notas: _Nhaa... huahuahua o que vocês acharam da história? Chata? Entediante? Nhaa, espero que vocês tenham gostado, se não paciencia hehehehe... Me deixe reviews ou me mande emails comentando a fanfic: . Beijoss!_


End file.
